It Was Never Him (Ayano x Budo)
by EverlynMay
Summary: Ayano knew she loved Senpai. Right? An Ayano x Budo Fanfiction This particular story will have Ayano as a normal girl in the sense that she is not a Yandere


**_(This chapter has been updated 1-2-2018, please read it all the way through)_**

 ** _AYANO_**

I walked down the hallway of Akademy high, my head hung low, as to not draw any unneeded attention. I heard voices all around me. The social butterflies talking about the latest gossip, the teachers pets discussing last nights chemistry homework, Pippi and Ryuto obsessing over the latest installment of Overwatch, Budo Masuta cheerfully reciting the events of the recent martial arts competition, the annoying voice of Osana Najimi as she complained about something Taro Senpai did, and then the man himself. When I heard the voice of my Senpai, Taro Yamada, I eagerly raised my head, searching for the source of the reason my heart had suddenly picked up tempo. A slight blush spread across my cheeks as I watched my Senpai defend himself against the inconsiderate Osana. A scowl spread across my face as I look over at the carrot-top, standing high and mighty in all her "I'm better than you" glory. Unfortunately, though my mind was set on the one thing in front of me, my feet continued to move in the other direction until my small body hit that of another. I fell to the floor with a soft thump and a wince, not attracting the attention of others, along with the person in front of me. I shook myself out of my daze and looked forward to see Oka Ruto on all fours, frantically trying to collect all her books and papers.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sor" she continued to repeat the same phrase over and over again as her head was hung low, her beautiful dark blue curls covering her face, though that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-"

"Oka!" She froze and jerked her head up, staring at me in complete fright, her eyes wide. I placed my hand on hers, which caused her to jump, but then she slowly relaxed.

"Oh, Ayano. It's just you." She said in her quiet raspy voice. She then looked at me, her eyes wide again, but not quite as big and filled with panic. She quickly sat back, her legs under her, and started frantically shaking her hands. "Not that that makes me any less sorry!" She quickly explained, well as quickly as Oka could, which was about normal for the average person. I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"It's. O. K." I slowly stated, staring at her with understanding and not the slightest of agitation. She studied me for a second before she sighed with relief as her tense body loosened up and she comfortably sunk into her current position.

"Well, that's a relief." I smiled warmly at her.

"If anything it would be my fault. I was the one not paying attention." She looked at me curiously.

"May I ask why you weren't paying attention?" She replied.

"Well, I..." My gaze slowly trailed back to Senpai, the blush returning once again. Oka followed my gaze and I heard her inhale sharply.

"Senpai" I heard her whisper ever so quietly. I looked over at her and she had a slight blush on her unnaturally pale skin as well. Sensing my stare she turned back to me and her eyes widened just as big as the first time, her entire face now turning the color her cheeks were

"I see." She said awkwardly as she cleared her throat.

"Are you guys gonna move?" A snobby valley girl voice said from behind us. Oka looked up in fear once again and I just sighed.

"No. We're just gonna sit in the middle of the hallway all day." I muttered loud enough that she could've heard, but if she did I didn't know. It was obviously sarcasm but my bored tone makes it hard to tell, a fact I didn't really care fixing. I turned around, looking up to find none other than Musume Ronshaku, her posey not far behind. I sneer internally, but look at her expressionlessly. "We just had a small accident. We'll be getting out your way." I say monotonously.

"Just.. hurry it up. I need a smoke!" She played it off, but I could tell she was uncomfortable under my blank unmoving stare, her friends looking away, suddenly finding their phones much more interesting than normal.

"Do you ladies need help?" A familiar cheerful voice said this time. My gaze shifted over to Budo Masuto, the Martial Arts club leader, Oka's scared eyes following mine as well.

"Ah, Budo." I said with slightly more emotion. "Sure, that be great." I replied simply.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically as he reached down to help me up, but I quickly waved him and off and gestured to Oka and her papers.

"Ah. I see. Okay!" He replied kindly. He bent down and helped collect the rest of the scattered papers then stood back up and offered Oka a hand. She shyly accepted as a light blush came back upon her face. Once she was back on her feet, Budo then offered to help me up as well.

"It's fine." I shrugged as I went to stand up, but I guess he wasn't having it. He grabbed the arm I had extended to balance myself and pulled me up. Unfortunately he pulled me a little to hard and I crashed into his chest. I immediately froze and for a split second I felt my heart thrum. My face turned bright red and I quickly stumbled back.

"I-I" I stuttered, unable to regain my normal composure.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized as he bowed. I froze again and stared at him confused, flustered, and in disbelief.

"I-it's okay Masuta Senpai." I told him, finally calming down. He looked up at me hopefully, worry and uncertainty in his eyes. I simply nodded and gave him a slight smile. This seemed to be enough to make him stand up straight again and have his cheerful expression returned.

"I have to go run Martial Arts now. If you need anything let me know! Oka-chan, Aishi-chan." His eyes seemed to linger on me a little longer before he saluted and walked away. I had tensed up again and I felt heat slowly creeping up my face. I quickly rushed to the restroom with no explanation.

Once I was safely inside the restroom I splashed water on my face and stared at myself in the mirror

 _What is going on?!_

 _Why am I reacting this way?_

Typically I find the students of Akedemi High agitating or simply just provoking very little interest from me, given there were a select few I didn't disliked, liked even, such as Oka, who was probably my closest friend, my only friend really, and though I knew I didn't dislike Budo Masuto, maybe even liked, he _was_ Taro Senapis best friend, I still at times found he was too loud and cheerful and it seemed like all he ever talked about was his martial arts club. No, Budo didn't fall into the same category as the other students, but he shouldn't be provoking this reaction!

 _Is it an increase in hormones?_

 _Am I PMS'ing?_

 _But that doesn't add up-_

"Ayano?" A quiet raspy voices called out into the small empty bathroom. I flinched, being abruptly snapped out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times, calming my heart down.

"In here." I responded, my voice smooth and even. I smiled slightly to myself, triumphant in my ability to control my emotions once again.

I looked over to see Oka's small frame hesitantly peek around the corner, her expression relaxing slightly upon seeing me, but then her brows furrowed in confusion and concern. She stepped out from around the corner and walked a little closer to me.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

I stared at her blankly, running her words through my head, attempting to come up with an answer.

 _What did happen? What was wrong?_

I didn't have great social skills, if I had any at all, so I stood there without answering for longer than would be socially acceptable, though Oka didn't comment on it, just continued to look at me waiting, my silence probably not concerning her, given she was just about as good at socializing as I was and she was always slow to speak.

Finally a thought popped into my head

Embarrassment

Embarrassment wasn't a feeling I was used to as I was never really in embarrassing situations. I keep to myself and normally never do anything that would draw attention, I also tend not to care what others think, not because I was confident, but because emotions weren't easily provoked for me, which leads to a void of caring about others opinions.

But I have been embarrassed before and I know from reading and others accounts of it to realize it was a perfectly acceptable answer to my reaction.

Relief filled me as I let a smile form on my face.

"I'm sorry. I haven't really been in situations like those before and I got embarrassed. I apologize for running off Oka-San."

I watch as she stuffs me warily before slowly nodding her head, her expression relaxing.

"I understand Aishi-San. No need to apologize."

I walk over towards her and smile gratefully and we exit the bathroom together. I walk with her to the Occult Club, making small talk on our way. As we arrive at the club room it suddenly feels dramatically colder and I can feel an other wordly aura seeps from the dark room. I shiver, though the feeling isn't new, it's creepy all the same. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Oka, why are we here and not on the roof?"

She looked up startled then relaxed and shook her head slightly.

"The Basu Sisters aren't here today, I, uh, already checked." She blushed as she smiled sheepishly. I was one of the few people who knew about Oka's side activities, AKA stalking the Basu sisters. She believed them to be supernatural beings, and though I don't know if I really believe her, I understand why she does what she does. She _is_ the Occult Club leader.

"Oh, I see. Anyways, have fun. Bye." I waved politely as I turned to leave. Just as I was about to round the corner I hear Oka's quiet raspy voice call out.

"Ayano!"

I turn around to look at her, my brows creasing in confusion. She takes a few steps closer to me so that she won't have to strain her voice. She seems to be contemplating something cause I can see her hesitation and the warcragung behind her eyes.

"I-if you ever need s-someone to talk to, I-I'm here." She stuttered. I look at her baffled, my expression turning almost into a scowl as I try to understand her words.

"... Thanks Oka" I reply slowly, still confused, but settling to just thank her and not question what brought this on. She nods quickly, her lips settled into a tight line, and bows before spinning around and rushing into the Occult Club.

I stand there for a few more seconds, still going over what just happened in my head, before deciding to just shove into the back of my brain and carry on with me day. I begin walking towards the courtyard and as I enter my eyes instantly find Senpai. He's no longer being scorned by Osana, but instead reading a book, Osana reading her own book on the other side of him. I shoot a quick glare at the ginger, before settling on Senpai. I feel my heart flutter and my face heat up as I take in his features. It's no question as to why everyone seems to like Taro Yamada. He's the most handsome boy at Akedemi High. It seems like every girl at Akedemi is in love with him, which only makes my chances that much slimmer, as if I didn't already have it hard enough. I can only dream of the day I can work up the courage to talk to him but it feels like every time I'm around him I freeze.

Just as I was about to become lost in thought over my own patheticness something catches my attention. I noticed Osana had moved just a little bit closer to Senpai. I looked up at her face and saw, though she was trying hard to look like she was focused on her book, that it had been intentional. A blush was creeping up her face and the tip of her ears were red, her eyes also looked unfocused and she was anxiously biting her lip. I felt my blood boil. It wasn't fair. I had to watch from a distance while she scooter herself closer and closer to Taro-Senpai. For a second I had the urge to yank on her stupid pigtails, but I blinked and the urge was gone, instead reaplaced with simple annoyance and jealousy.

I decide to stop lurking and focus on something else. I entered the courtyard and sat on an open bench. I watched as everyone interacted, their mannerisms all to familiar to me, as I've been observing them for years. Kokona Haruka was gossiping with Saki Miyu, her face very smug as Saki giggled at whatever rumor was being told to her. As I was looking at Kokona I noticed there was something... off about her. I watched as her eyes would occasionally shift around, as if looking for something, or almost as if she was on the defense. She seemed scared. She was anxiously fiddling with her hands. I stared confused. Everyone else was oblivious to her nervous anticts, eating up the facade she was putting up. Then I caught Saki secretly glance at Kokona, her hands, then her again before her eyes quickly flickered away.

Ah, so someone else did notice

Just then a phone rang and my gaze zeroed in on Kokona as she smiled apologetically before excusing herself to take the call. I watched as she turned away from the rest of the girls, her expression contorted from one of cheeriness to one of panic, her eyes wide and her brows creasing, her smile replaced with a frown. She hurriedly made her way out of the courtyard and I silently stood and disappeared back into the halls to follow.

I followed from a good distance, as to not be spotted, stepping as lightly and breathing as quietly possible. Then she finally reached her destination in front of the school. I hid behind one of the lockers, peering around the corner, eager to figure out what was going on.

"Hello?" She answered. I watched as her body went rigid and her free hand clenched into a fist.

"Ugh- I told you not to call me when I'm at school!" She seethed, trying hard not to raise her voice. "Like I said, that was a one-time thing! I don't wanna do that again!"

My brows furrowed

 _Is she implying..._

Suddenly her body froze

"...h-how much did you say...?" Her voice was hoarse, barley above a whisper, and I had to strain my ears to hear her. I heard her audibly gulp before what looked like a silent sob racked her body.

"Well... if it's just one more time, then... I guess it's okay..."

She began pacing back and forth, anxiously biting her nails, and I just stared, shell-shocked.

"How about tonight? Where we met last time, in Shisuta Town?" She planted her feet looking off somewhere, regret clear in here eyes.

"Okay then" she sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"See you tonight." She quickly hung up, a whimper escaping her lips. I watched as her what was left of her composure crumble.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, in a sudden outburst of anger, then shrinking back, wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Just then the bell rang and, not expecting it, I slipped. I quickly recovered, catching myself, but my feet made enough noise to draw Kokonas attention. She spun around, petrified someone heard her conversation, but I was already gone.

(I would just like to say thank you for like 1K reads with just one unfinished chapter. I've seen some comments saying it stops abruptly. That's cause it's not done and I didn't know how to save it without publishing it xD I'm sorry, I promise I'll finish it so it's not so abrupt and then begin to work on the second chapter, but please know this is something I write in my spare time. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone but I'm trying :) Thank you for sticking with me and reading this! It means a lot! **UPDATE:** I finally finished the first chapter! Thank you for all your support, I'm getting started on the second as we speak! We've been in Ayano's head...

Get ready for Budo)


End file.
